Prince Emerald
by Fire Catt
Summary: I loved the plot from the Emerald story but it was never continued so I'm continuing it! I don't want any credit just reviews! Read 'Emerald' by Guardian of the Phoenix to better understand! Rating will go up!


Ok I was going through the X men:Evolution section and was looking for some Night Crawler M rated action (Don't judge me!) and found a story called 'Emerald' and I fell in love with 1st chapter plot and characters. yet (Sorry G.o.t.P.) it wasn't written well or punctuated at all, but I hate to watch story die so I wanted to adopt it, but the author wasn't gotten back to me yet.

so pairings are Oc x Kurt Scott x Jean Wolverine x Storm!

Disclaimer! I don't own a single character! I'm just writing a love story!

* * *

Kurt gasped as he reached for the hand of the young boy, his yellow eyes reflected the soft white-blue glow of the aura admitting from the godly youth. The young demon was mesmerized by the heavenly angel, the prince's hair swirled about his thin frame his milky skin covered with a metallic cloak of slivers and emerald colors. Kurt took notice that the glow was slowly fading, he braced himself for catching the being, he held out his arms once the glowing stopped and the fuzzy blue boy to be embraced by the soft plush prince. Night Crawler lowered the prince to the ground and rested the boy's head in his lap, he allowed his three digit hand to sweep through the sliver shining hair "Don't do that!" hissed a white cat who stood as the boy's feet, "Don't touch Prince Emerald!" he growled. "Who sayz!" Kurt snapped back as his knuckle slid against Emerald's soft sliver eyebrow, the cat hissed and set back his ears; Logan growled "Back off fluffy!" the cat looked to him and his eyes widened. Kurt's tail wrapped itself around Emerald's hand and planted his prehensile tail tip into Emerald's soft pale palm; Emerald grunted and wiggled his fingers at feeling the soft fur in his hand and the spicy smell of male body wash, he nuzzled into the warm thigh before opening his eyes and shooting back with a scared yelp. His eye's were wide as his looked at the furry blue demon, he looked to his hand to see the tail wrapped around his wrist, he looked back at the calm yellow eyes "My Prince!" cried the cat, "Artemis?" he asked as he looked at the cat; Kurt jaw slacked at the thought of him holding a prince.

Him, the furry indigo blue demon held the example of pure beauty and perfection in his arms, set in his blue muscled legs, he held 'him'. Kurt's belly busted into a fluttering nausea of glee and warmth, his cheeks heated, thank god for his fur, breathing made his tummy roll and flip as the air spiraled the so called butterflies in his gut. He tremble at the innocent thought, but yet his mind swiped back to the feel of his soft sliver hair and brow, back to the silkiness of the boy's skin, his delightful soft features mirroring royalty to refine glory. Him blinked once as his felt a hand on his shoulder, he smelt the old spice body wash the Wolverine bathed in nightly, he looked to the Prince Emerald who held Artemis closely, "You appear demonic, yet you are sweet" Emerald stated as he looked at the blue mutant with his glossy pure Emerald eyes. That moment Night Crawler sensed the pure innocents behind the emerald eyes and smiled, he thought of a young kid when he looked to the prince's blushing face of rose pink. "Yes! My name is Kurt Wagner!" Night Crawler spoke happily as he leaped forward on to his three fingered hands and knees; Emerald smiled shyly "I'm Prince Emerald SliverMoon of the Sliver Moon Kingdom" he murmured as he hid his face in Artemis's furry white back. "Wrap it up Kids, Chuck got a message form your momma, Girly" Snorted Wolverine as he looked to Emerald and Artemis; Artemis hissed, "You shall call him Prince!" he hissed as the wolf-man, he looked back to his prince to see Emerald looking at the lowly demon.

Emerald slightly waved a finger to Kurt as the blush deepened, he had never seen a demon more or less a nice one. The same ugly, yet some how intoxicating cute even attractive, fine, furred, blue demon who held him so carefully and caressed his brow and hair, how could he fall for him? His flipped as Kurt smiled a toothy smile at him, he felt his cheeks brighten and his lashs flutter. He was flirting back! Oh mercierful lord above one who sir passes even the moon's heights! Was he, a prince, in love, over heels, for a demon spawn?!

He wouldn't care for he seek love and with these feelings that cursed his gut and chest where true he was madly in love with this 'Kurt Wagner' this blue furred 'elf' of sorts!

Tossing Artemis aside he continued his soft looks to the 'elf' and smiled "Pleasure to meet you, Kurt" Did he utter his name!? What joy came from the sound of that name, but alas did he allow the very word of 'pleasure' slip from his lips?

Kurt smiled "Pleasure to meet you too, Prince Emerald" kurt said as he stood up and offered out his three fingered hand to the glowing male, "Please, Kurt just call me Emerald" the prince cooed as he took the Night Crawler's hand. Emerald curled his fingers around Kurts and pulled the blue hand to hiss chest "Well I think they should room together" Storm stated curtly as she clung to Charles's wheelechair, "Yes, Kurt please show the prince to your room as we talk to Mr. Artemis" Charles said as he nodded to the white cat.

Kurt smiled and nodded as he glanced at Emerald "Yes, sir" Kurt murmured as he pulled Emerald toward the doors and down the lobby and up the stars and down the halls to his cherry wood door...

* * *

REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!!!


End file.
